Certain things
by Little Lady Black
Summary: Porque há certas coisas na vida das quais não se esquece.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter não me pertence, mas esta fic sim. Boa leitura.

* * *

⊱⊱ **sete α**nos

_We were both young when I first saw you_  
_I close my eyes and the flashback starts_  
_I'm standing on there, on balcony in summer air_  
_See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns_  
_See you make your way through the crowd_

O salão estava repleto de convidados ilustres, ali se encontrava somente a nata da sociedade bruxa. Os membros das mais tradicionais famílias estavam reunidos para comemorar as bodas de parta de Abraxas e Agnes Malfoy, um evento digno da atenção que era dispensada por todos àquela noite. A senhora Malfoy sempre fora conhecida por ser extremamente refinada e elegante, e a decoração do local não deixava nada a desejar a este fato. O salão estava perfeitamente ornamentado, as cortinas de cetim branco tinham as barras roçando o chão, estavam presas no meio de sua extensão por fios prateados, como se seguissem um modelo de ornamentação grego. Os jarros de prata foram dispostos estrategicamente pela sala, cada um deles contendo um buque de lírios brancos. As toalhas que cobriam as mesas eram verdes, mas não daquele verde que agride os olhos, eram de um tom esmeralda, bem elegante, que combinavam harmoniosamente com a prataria e as louças das mesas. Os copos cintilavam a luz dos castiçais, e velas que também haviam sido dispostas pelo ambiente. Uma música suave, retirada de violinos, violoncelo e piano; tocava ao fundo, embalando as conversas que geravam um burburinho leve e agradável pelo salão. As amplas janelas deixavam à mostra a paisagem noturna, o brilho do luar conferia um aspecto lúdico aos jardins minuciosamente bem cuidados da mansão Malfoy. As portas duplas de vidro também se encontravam abertas, permitindo o livre transito dos convidados pelas partes interna e externa da propriedade. Rabastan não possuía tanto apresso por jardins, mas uma coisa lhe chamara a atenção. Quando passara pelas portas avistou a figura de uma garota, ela estava de costas para as pessoas, observando o jardim de Agnes. A menina estava imóvel, teria a julgado como uma estátua, caso os cabelos não fossem tão escuros e brilhassem a luz do luar. Encaminhou-se até ela, calma e silenciosamente. Parou ao seu lado, notando que ela observava as flores com uma atenção quase irracional.

— O que tanto olha aí? — Em sua simplicidade de garoto, com apenas sete anos, ás vezes se esquecia dos modos que seu pai tanto insistia em lhe incutir. Ela, em contrapartida, raramente se esquecia do que lhe fora ensinado. Aos seis anos, Marlene parecia uma dama em miniatura. Ela se virou para ele, sorrindo levemente, pareceu achar graça da curiosidade dele.

— Não me esqueças**.** — Disse com simplicidade.

— O que? — Que história era aquela? Ele mal havia acabado de conhecê-la? Porque cargas d'água ele não deveria esquecê-la?

— Estas flores. — Apontou para o canteiro de pequenas e graciosas flores azuis que estivera observando. — Se chamam não me esqueças. Ou miosótis. — Explicou, agora abrindo um sorriso amplo, daquele tipo que mostrava todos os dentes. Rabastan achou graça. Bellatrix não costumava sorrir, Narcissa não mostrava os dentes daquela forma e Andromeda gostava de gargalhar a plenos pulmões. Ela parecia diferente das meninas com quem convivia, meninas de quem não gostava muito, e o sentimento era recíproco. Mas eram obrigados a conviverem, ordem de seus pais.

— Ah, sim. — As flores até que eram legais, parecia que emanavam um brilho azulado, por causa da luz que o luar incidia sobre elas. Olhou para a garota, e viu que ela tinha os lhos ainda mais azuis que o tom daquelas flores, pareciam-se com aquelas pedras que sua mãe usava como pingente nos colares. Como se chamavam mesmo? Ah sim, eram safiras. A menina tinha olhos de safira. A pele era exageradamente branca, ou talvez fosse só impressão, já que o vestido que usava também era branco. Era de renda. A teria julgado doente, caso não estivesse vendo aquele rubor em suas bochechas, uma leve risca de vermelho em toda aquela alvura, denunciando que a garota gozava de plena saúde. Talvez fosse culpa dos cabelos escuros e longos de mais, ponderou. Bem, não importava. Rabastan achava-a linda. Não que sua mente infantil compreendesse isso, ele apenas gostava do que via. Parecia bom.

— Como você se chama? — Perguntou abruptamente. Ela não respondeu, não de imediato. Estava achando graça naquilo tudo, e nem sabia dizer o porquê.

— Sabe, quando alguém quer saber o nome de uma pessoa, é educado dizer o seu próprio antes. — Sua sobrancelha direita estava arqueada, como se estivesse o repreendendo, mas o sorriso em seus lábios a traia.

— Por acaso sabe quem sou para falar comigo desta maneira? — Ele corou violentamente, odiava ser repreendido por quem quer que fosse. E agora aquela garotinha magrela e baixinha estava chamando sua atenção. Ele era um Lestrange, ora essas.

— Não faço a menor idéia, e é por isso que lhe disse o que disse. — Ela ainda sorria. Ele notou que não poderia ficar bravo com ele por muito tempo, decidiu sorrir de volta.

— Eu sou Rabastan Lestrange. — Esticou a mão em direção a ela, que a segurou na sua rapidamente.

— Eu sou Marlene McKinnon. — Separaram as mãos. Ele franziu o cenho. O sobrenome não lhe era estranho, já ouvira seus pais falarem sobre os McKinnon algumas vezes. Na verdade o seu pai; deveria ter algo haver com os negócios da família. Mas o nome não combinava.

— Marlene? — Perguntou, e ela apenas assentiu.

— Que nome estranho. — Sentenciou, por fim. Sem nem cogitar que aquilo poderia soar rude. Apenas sentiu vontade e disse. Estava acostumado com meninas que tinham nomes de flores, pedras preciosas, estrelas e até constelações. Jamais conhecera alguém que tivesse um nome tão _comum_. Era quase sem graça.

— Como se Rabastan fosse muito lindo. — Ela não pareceu brava, mas também não estava satisfeita com a ofensa feita a seu nome.

— Papai diz que é um nome forte, e que no momento certo irá impor respeito, juntamente com meu sobrenome. — Parecia ter decorado cada uma das palavras do pai, em despeito a isso Marlene deu de ombros.

— Que diferença faz o seu sobrenome? — Que tipo de pergunta era aquela? Todo mundo sabia que um bom sobrenome era tudo na vida, até mesmo aquela menininha deveria saber disso. Ah sim, ela não era mais uma menininha. Seu nome era Marlene. Estranho.

— Toda, você sabe. Define quem somos. Seus pais nunca lhe disseram isso? — Ele estava achando tudo aquilo muito esquisito, porque estavam tendo aquele tipo de conversa? Como haviam começado mesmo? Ah sim, flores. Não me esqueças.

— Já ouvi algo sobre isso. — Deu de ombros, como se dissesse que aquele assunto estava encerrado para ela. Não sabiam, mas seus pais eram pessoas completamente diferentes. Tinham idéias bem distintas sobre a importância dos nomes, sobrenomes e o _sangue_.

— Mas, você é sangue puro, não é? — Perguntou. De algum modo sentiu que era necessário fazer esta pergunta. Talvez ela tivesse a aparência um tanto doentia por ter um sangue diferente do dele. Seu pai havia lhe ensinado que havia pessoas que tinham o sangue sujo, o sangue ruim. Rabastan jamais deveria andar com eles.

— Sou. — Respondeu sem emoção alguma, ele se sentiu aliviado, mas percebeu que para ela aquilo não parecia importante. Resolveu ignorar, ele poderia falar com ela. Isso é que importava. Desde quando gostava de falar com garotas? Aquilo sim era estranho. — Veja Rabastan, uma estrela cadente. Faça um pedido. — Ela disse, sorrindo, apontando na direção de uma estrela que cortava os céus, em um risco prateado. E logo depois fechou os olhos, Rabastan não acreditava naquilo, mas também fechou os seus e fez um pedido silencioso. Logo depois os dois abriram os olhos, Marlene sorria como se fosse manhã de natal.

— O que desejou? — Ele perguntou, curioso.

— Oh, não posso contar. — Ela ainda fitava o céu, um tanto sonhadora. Ele emburrou. — É que se contar, ele não se realiza. — Ela sorriu para ele, aquele sorriso que mostrava uma fileira de dentes pequenos e brancos. Ele não pode deixar de sorrir de volta.

— Rabastan, meu filho, não saia assim de meu campo de visão. — Uma senhora alta e esguia aparecera chamando por Rabastan, Marlene achou-a muito bonita. Ela usava pedras azuis em suas jóias, azuis como os olhos de Marlene. Ela tinha os olhos bonitos também, eles formaram leves vincos quando ela lhe sorriu. Um sorriso sem mostrar os dentes, mas ainda assim era doce.

— Menina McKinnon, sim? — Indagou, e a mais nova apenas assentiu com a cabeça. De certa forma sua presença inspirava respeito. Teve medo de dizer algo errado. — Venha, Arabell deve estar procurando por você. — Estendeu-lhe a mão livre, apesar da delicadeza o tom imperativo era perfeitamente perceptível. Marlene não discutiu, segurou a mão esquerda da senhora. Rabastan segurava a outra, eles se olharam por um breve momento, e então adentraram novamente o amplo salão. Foram saldados pela música e o burburinho agradável das conversas.

— Parece que se deram bem. Chamarei sua mãe para um chá, assim vocês dois poderão passar algum tempo juntos. — Disse por fim, localizando a mãe de Marlene que a saldara com um sorrido idêntico ao da filha, ela mostrava os dentes. As duas se abraçaram e começaram a conversar sobre algo que eles não ouviram. Rabastan ainda pensava no pedido da estrela candente, Marlene não sabia, mas ele havia desejado que eles pudessem ser amigos. Talvez estivesse enganado, e essa coisa de pedido funcionasse mesmo. No fim das contas, ele decidiu, Marlene era um nome legal. E ela sorriu para ele novamente.

_Há certas coisas na vida que não se esquece;  
Sorrisos bonitos, o azul dos olhos de alguém, a grandeza do nome, um vestido de renda,  
o brilho das safiras, a importância do sangue, o pedido feito a uma estrela cadente,  
o som dos violinos e o reluzir mágico dos miosótis.  
Ah, não me esqueças._

* * *

**N/A: **Cá estou eu novamente. \õ/

Essa fanfic foi escrita como presente de amigo oculto, que quase foi definido como o projeto 24 horas FF net ou projeto Se Vira nos 3O. Enfim , o primeiro capítulo está aqui. *-*

Espero que você goste, Maria. E como pode ver, só utilizei um dos casais que a gente gosta, mas a trama da fic segue por um enredo bem diferente do nosso jogo.  
Apesar da enrolação fiz com muito amor. s2

E se alguém além dela ler isso, poderia, por favor, deixar uma review?

**Bjokas, LLB. **


	2. Chapter 2

⊱⊱ **onze α**nos 

This is me praying that this was the very first page,

Not where the storyline ends.

My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again

These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon

Os últimos raios de Sol já iam se despedindo daquele primeiro de setembro, o céu tinha uma coloração alaranjada matizada com um rosa forte, essa paisagem lúdica era avistada do interior do serpeante expresso vermelho com destino ao castelo de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, no qual se encontravam tanto alunos veteranos, quanto àqueles que estavam ansiosos para o seu primeiro ano de estudos. Marlene e Rabastan se enquadravam no ultimo caso, eles dividiam um vagão com Rodolphus, que já estava indo para seu terceiro ano. Naturalmente, ele havia contado ao irmão tudo sobre a seleção. Apesar dos dois anos de diferença eram extremamente unidos, raras eram às vezes em que poderiam ser vistos discutindo. O caçulo estava cada vez mais ansioso, tinha certeza de que cairia em Slytherin, bem como seu pai, irmão e mãe haviam sido selecionados anos antes. Marlene não fazia idéia, seus pais pertenciam a Ravenclaw, mas soube que seu avô fez morada em Slytherin. Rabastan lhe dissera que a casa do corvo era a segunda melhor.

Seguiram discutindo sobre este tema até que um monitor adentrou o vagão, dizendo-lhes que já era hora de colocarem, suas vestes de uniforme, pois já estavam demasiadamente próximos do castelo. Vestiram-se em silêncio, os olhos de Rabastan brilhavam de excitação, Rodolphus o encarava com um sorriso divertido, enquanto Marlene apenas atinha-se em se certificar de que o uniforme estava devidamente arrumado, não poderia entrar toda desleixada no castelo. Pelo menos fora o que sua mãe lhe dissera. Finalmente o trem parou, após sacudir de modo agourento, e a voz dos monitores soava alta, chamando pelos alunos do primeiro ano. Marlene e Rabastan se juntaram a fila dos primeiranistas, logo após se despedirem de Rodolphus, que disse que se juntaria aos amigos. Só não havia ficado com eles desde o início da viagem, pois prometera a Rabastan que o acompanharia em sua primeira viagem de trem a Hogwarts.

Foram guiados até o fim da plataforma, onde foram saudados pelo maior homem que já viram em toda sua vida. Rubeus Hagrid, como se apresentara, era o Guardião das Chaves das Terras de Hogwarts, e Guarda Caças. Marlene achou aquilo tudo muito solene, e sentiu empatia pelo funcionário no mesmo instante. Será que todos no castelo eram pessoas tão diferentes, como ele? Rabastan parecia desconfiado, não havia formulado muitas opiniões sobre o Guarda Caças, mas de cara soube que era alguém a quem não deveria perturbar.

Seguiram até um píer, onde foram orientados a tomarem lugar em pequenos barquinhos, nos quais fariam a travessia de um lago até o castelo. Marlene gostou daquilo e Rabastan também. Dividiram o barco com mais dois alunos, de quem não sabiam o nome, e rapidamente começaram a deslizar na direção indicada por Hagrid. O castelo se encontrava encarapitado em um penhasco. Quanto mais próximos, mais a construção ia se agigantando a sua frente, e as luzes que partiam de vários pontos do castelo se tornavam cada vez mais fortes. Algumas partes pareciam estar em ruínas, mas aquilo era sem duvida a coisa mais bonita que já viram em suas vidas. Marlene prendeu a respiração, finalmente estava nervosa. Após passarem por uma cortina de hera que ocultava uma larga abertura na face do penhasco, foram impelidos por um túnel escuro, que parecia levá-los para debaixo do castelo, até uma espécie de cais subterrâneo, onde desembarcaram subindo e pisando em pedras e seixos. Então eles subiram por uma passagem aberta na rocha, acompanhando a lanterna de Hagrid, e desembocaram finalmente em um gramado fofo e úmido à sombra do castelo.

O homem bateu as portas do castelo, e uma mulher de cabelos castanhos escuros, já com alguns fios brancos se destacando as abriu. Os cabelos estavam presos em um coque apertado, ela tinha uma aparência augusta, inspirava respeito. Ela os levou até uma sala vazia ao lado do amplo saguão, onde lhes deu as boas vindas e explicou sobre as Quatro Casas de Hogwarts, que funcionariam como o lar dos garotos durante seus sete anos de estudos. Ela os deixou sozinhos, dizendo que voltaria assim que o restante da escola estivesse pronto a recebê-los.

— E então, nervosa? — Era a primeira vez que abria a boca, desde que se encontraram com Hagrid.

— Até de mais. — Ela tentou sorrir, mas não conseguiu. Torcia os dedos, como sempre fazia quando estava nervosa, e mordia o lábio inferior. Rabastan a observava atentamente.

— De toda forma, estaremos juntos, não é mesmo? — Ela assentiu, parecendo um pouco mais tranqüila. E finalmente conseguiu sorrir de verdade. Finalmente a professora voltou, anunciando que era a hora de serem selecionados.

O Grande Salão era incrível, foi a primeira coisa que passou a mente de Marlene naquele momento. Mas o que realmente lhe prendeu atenção foi o teto do salão, não era exatamente um teto, era alto como o de uma catedral, possivelmente até mais alto. Nele estava representada uma perfeita réplica do céu noturno, aveludado e negro, pontilhado de estrelas e sem nenhum resquício de nuvens. Era magnífico. Rabastan, que já estava acostumado a bailes e festejos não pode deixar de boquiabrir-se ante a magnitude do salão. Era iluminado por centenas velas que flutuavam no ar sobre quatro mesas compridas, onde os demais estudantes já estavam sentados. As mesas estavam postas com taças e partos dourados. No outro extremo do salão havia outra mesa comprida, onde se sentavam os professores.

Foi para lá que a professora os levou, postando-os em fila única. A professora colocou um banquinho no chão, silenciosamente, e sobre ele havia um chapéu visivelmente velho, estava esfiapado, sujo e remendado. Mas a verdadeira graça é que o chapéu falava, ele saldara os alunos antigos e dera boas novas aos recém chegados. Explicando que seria o responsável por sua seleção, era rápido, simples e indolor. A seleção se seguia em ordem alfabética, até que, por fim, escutou o nome Rabastan Lestrange ser chamado.

Ele parecia confiante, Marlene lhe lançou um sorriso de encorajamento, e ele seguiu em frente. Sentou-se no banquinho e logo o chapei pôs-se a conversar com ele, como fizera com os outros. O garoto sorria boa parte do tempo, somente alguns instantes antes de ser anunciada a sua morada é que sua expressão se modificou, tornou-se um tanto séria e pensativa. Mas por fim o chapéu anunciara.

— Slytherin. — A mesa decorada em verde e prata explodiu em aplausos, a cobra que era o símbolo de sua bandeira coleava triunfante, cada vez que os aplausos se tornavam mais altos. Lestrange fora recebido como um filho muito esperado, pensou. Porém não teve muito tempo para devanear sobre tal assunto, logo a professora McGonagall chamara seu próprio nome.

— Marlene McKinnon. — Sentiu seu estomago se contrair; tinha a certeza de que todos os rostos no Grande Salão haviam se voltado para ela. Sentou-se no banquinho, tendo a visão escurecida pela aba do chapéu, que lhe caiu sobre os olhos. O chapéu lhe disse algumas coisas, como o fato de ter um temperamento curioso, e uma mente promissora. Depois de alguns segundos, que lhe pareceram horas ele decidiu-se.

— Gryffindor. — Era a vez da mesa rubro e ouro explodir em aplausos, Marlene desceu do banquinho meio tremula, indo se juntar àqueles que a acolhiam tão animadamente. Procurou o olhar de Rabastan do outro lado do salão, ele não parecia muito contente, mas se esforçou para sorrir para ela. Pareceu mais uma careta. Ele se virara, o irmão estava querendo lhe apresentar alguém, Marlene também desviara o olhar, no momento em que um garoto de cabelos um pouco grandes lhe cutucara.

— Bem vinda. — Ele sorriu de um modo que Marlene gostou, sorria como uma criança pequena, uma covinha se formava em sua bochecha direita quando o fazia.

— Obrigada. — Ela sorriu também. Ele também gostara do sorriso dela, era diferente, Marlene sorria mostrando todos os dentes.

— Sou Sirius Black. — Anunciou, cheio de importância.

— Eu sei, ouvi seu nome ser anunciado. — Disse com delicadeza, notou que não era difícil manter uma conversa com ele. Agora que se recordava já o havia visto em uma dessas grandes festas das quais volta e meia participavam. Perguntava-se por que nunca haviam se falado antes. Menos mal, teve medo de ser selecionada para uma casa onde não conhecia ninguém e acabar sozinha.

— Posso perguntar uma coisa? — Ele assentiu positivamente.

— Porque houve toda aquela agitação no momento de sua seleção? Até mesmo um dos professores pareceu que ia ter um ataque. —

Ela indicou um professor gordo, que usava vestes verdes esmeralda, que agora acompanhava a seleção de um garoto louro, ao que parecia seu sobrenome era Nott.

— Ah, é porque nenhum de meus familiares jamais foi selecionado para Gryffindor, todos eles são de Slytherin, sabe. — Indicou a mesa verde e prata com o queixo, Marlene não seguiu seu olhar, caso contrário teria notado que Rabastan a fitava do outro lado.

— Entendi. Ao que parece nenhum dos meus também, ficaram divididos entre Ravenclaw e Slytherin, pelo menos os mais próximos. — Marlene não tinha tanto conhecimento sobre sua genealogia quanto Sirius, mas ele não parecia estar nem um pouco preocupado com isso.

— Minha prima está uma fera, certamente vai escrever a minha mãe esta noite mesmo. Ai ai. — Disse, recostando-se em sua cadeira. Ao invés de preocupado ele parecia estar achando tudo aquilo divertidíssimo.

— Bom, parece que somos dois do contra. — Sorriu satisfeito e Marlene não pode deixar de sorrir.

— É o que parece. — Assentiu, e se viraram para assistir a seleção de um garoto magro, que usava óculos e parecia nunca ter tido um encontro com um pente em toda sua vida. Os cabelos lisos eram extremamente rebeldes. Seu nome era James Potter. Ele também fora selecionado para Gryffindor, que mais uma vez irrompera em aplausos entusiasmados, ao qual Marlene e Sirius fizeram coro.

— Demorou, hein? — Sirius reclamara com o garoto, que se sentara bem a seu lado, este lhe fez uma careta em resposta.

— Claro, a culpa foi minha. — Respondeu, falsamente mal humorado.

— Marlene, este aqui é o James, não seu ele seja importante, mas enfim, é ele. — Apontou para o amigo, que lhe deu um soco no braço. Eles eram engraçados.

— Olá Marlene. — Ele sorriu, e ela meneou a cabeça em sua direção. — Acho que já te vi em alguma dessas festas que minha mãe costuma me levar. — Ele disse, astutamente. Marlene concordou com a cabeça.

— Sim, na verdade acho que já vi vocês dois. Conhecem-se por conta delas? — Indagou.

— Não, eu e este estrupício somos praticamente primos, há um parentesco entre minha mãe e a dele. A gente não escolhe a família, infelizmente. — Sirius disse, num falso pesar que arrancou risos da menina.

— Cala essa boca. — James protestou. E ficaram nessa pelo restante da seleção, Começaram a discutir quadribol, e ficaram surpresos quando Marlene disse que gostava do esporte, e discutia com eles mostrando que realmente entendia do assunto.

Logo após a seleção da ultima aluna, que fora mandada para Hufflepuff. O diretor finalmente se levantou, aquele sim era um homem impressionante. A longa barba braça e os óculos em formato de meia lua. Trajava vestes púrpura. Ele saudou os alunos recém chegados e veteranos, repassando a todos os avisos que o zelador fizera.

Finalmente deu-se início ao banquete, era o mais farto que qualquer um ali já havia visto. O cheiro delicioso de batatas assadas, rosbife, empadão de rins e muitas outras coisas tomavam conta do local. As jarras de suco de abóbora se enchiam sozinhas, antes mesmo que se esvaziassem por completo. O salão fora tomado por um _zum zum zum_ intenso, bem diferente do daquelas reuniões a que estavam acostumados, Marlene gostou muito. Entre o tilintar dos talheres e copo era possível ouvir risadas aqui e acolá, misturadas as conversas que tomavam conta do local.

Finalmente o jantar terminara, e os alunos estavam liberados, deveriam seguir para seus salões comunais, acompanhando seus respectivos monitores. Marlene pedira licença aos garotos e correu em direção à fila de Slytherin, porém a meio caminho Rabastan já a estava esperando.

— E então, conseguiu o que queria. Está feliz? — Perguntou. Não era segredo algum que ele desejava ir para a mesma casa que o irmão, mas parecia meio incerto agora.

— Eu gostei. — Parecia emburrado, a garota o conhecia um pouco para saber que estava incomodado com algo.

— Então porque essa cara? — Indagou, parecendo um pouco preocupada.

— Nada. — Limitou-se a responder. Ela o encarou por alguns instantes, esperando que desembuchasse, ele resolveu falar. — Só que agora estamos separados. — Começou, agora parecia irritado. — Porque tinha de ir para Gryffindor? Deveria ser Slytherin como eu. — Rabastan odiava que as coisas fugissem a seu planejamento, e desde pequeno demonstrava não reagir bem ao ser contrariado.

— Bom, não havia como eu escolher. Quer dizer, não posso mudar quem sou. E é disso que depende a seleção, não é? Quem somos. — Disse de modo paciente e maduro de mais para sua idade. Isso às vezes incomodava Rabastan, Marlene lembrava um adulto em miniatura. Sempre certa.

— Que seja. — respondeu mal educado, e Marlene se virou para ir para sua própria fila, estava se atrasando para conversar com ele enquanto ele fazia pirraças. — Desculpe. — Pediu, e ela assentiu.

— O que o chapéu te disse? — Perguntou, lembrando-se das alterações de expressão feitas pelo garoto.

— Disse que eu tinha todas as qualidades que Salazar prezava, principalmente a astucia, mas que deveria tomar cuidado para que essas coisas não me afastassem do que realmente importa. Para ter cuidado coma s escolhas erradas. — Deu de ombros, como se aquilo não fosse importante. Talvez porque não imaginasse o que o futuro lhe reservava. — E quanto a você, o que ele disse? — Ela também deu de ombros, mas ao contrario do garoto dera muito credito ao que o Chapéu lhe dissera.

— Disse que tenho uma personalidade interessante, a mente promissora e que tenho muita coragem. Demorou um pouco a se decidir, mas disse que me daria melhor em Gryffindor. — Ele assentiu, o monitor estava chamando-o para que retornasse a fila.

— Tenho que ir. — Falou, já se virando para seguir os outros.

— Rabastan. — Ela disse, e ele se voltou para olhá-la. — Quanto estarmos separados, isso não vai acontecer. Ainda estamos no mesmo castelo, não vai se livrar de mim tão facilmente. — Ela sorriu e correu para sua própria fila.

Se tivesse esperado um pouco mais teria visto o sorriso que surgiu no rosto do garoto. Era amplo e sincero, exatamente como o dela. E naquela noite eles foram dormir um sono pesado e sem sonhos, sem saber o que a vida lhes reservava aos anos seguintes. Pouco importava, eles ainda tinham um ao outro e estavam felizes. Era tudo o que importava.

_Certas coisas jamais se esquecem;  
Um passeio de barco, uma noite estrelada, o sentimento de incerteza,  
compartilhar um sorriso, a diferença das cores, um sábio conselho  
o medo da perda, o primeiro encontro com um novo amigo  
e a segurança de uma promessa. _


	3. Chapter 3

⊱⊱ **cαtorze α**nos

_Kiss me beneath the milky twilight._  
_Lead me out on the moonlit floor. Lift your open hand._  
_Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance,silver moon's sparkling._  
_So kiss me_.

O tempo passou e Marlene mostrou-se ser excelente em cumprir suas promessas. Mesmo que tivesse feito vários amigos em sua casa — de quem Rabastan não gostava nem um pouco — ela se mantinha próxima dele. Compartilhavam períodos livres, sábados em que não havia aula e até os passeios a Hogsmeade. Marlene era boa em dividir seu tempo e atenção. Fora um verão comum, eles trocaram algumas poucas cartas em que reclamavam da falta do que fazer. Quando se precisava não havia festas, isso era injusto.

Porém, faltando apenas duas semanas para o início do ano letivo ambos receberam um convite, passar o restante das férias de verão na casa de praia da família Black. Marlene ficou um tanto espantada, apesar de descender de família de sangue puro não faziam parte do circulo da alta elite que os Black ajudavam a compor. Somente duas horas depois uma coruja veio com a explicação, era a coruja do próprio Sirius, explicando que pedira a sua mãe para que os convidasse, disse que lhe explicaria os motivos depois, mas que seria um enorme favor se ela não recusasse. Era óbvio que não o faria, seria no mínimo uma desfeita à família dele, além do que, Sirius se tornara um grande amigo ao longo dos anos que estudaram juntos. Em breve iniciariam seu quarto ano letivo. Conversou com os pais, que também achavam que recusar o convite não fosse uma opção, e remeteu a carta a Sirius, dizendo que iria.

No dia combinado se encontraram com a família Black, viajariam juntos. A mesma fora realizada de carro, já que Órion Black e Michael McKinnon tinham uma paixão em comum por dirigir. Fora um caminho muito agradável, conversava com Sirius sobre a escola, quadribol, e escutava suas reclamações sobre receber tantas detenções sem merecer. Seu irmão era mais quieto, raramente se manifestava sobre algo. Finalmente chegaram ao local, a casa era maravilhosa. Dois andares, clara, ampla e muito bem iluminada. Marlene gostou da mobília clara e cortinas de renda, pareceu sinceramente encantada. Quando organizaram a divisão dos quartos estavam finalmente livres, os adultos tomariam chá antes que se servisse o almoço. Enfim Sirius lhe explicara o motivo de tê-la chamado.

— Não é que eu te veja como ultima opção, veja bem. — Começou a se explicar, e Marelene fazia força para não rir de seu jeito levemente encabulado. — Minha mãe convidou mais pessoas, outras famílias. Mas todos eles são slytherins e não quero ter que passar o restante de minhas férias sozinho com aquelas cobras coleando ao meu redor. — Marlene amarrou a cara para Sirius, não gostava quando ele fazia esse tipo de comentário. Lembrava que todas as suas primas e seu irmão caçulo pertenciam àquela casa.

— E porque não chamou James, Remus ou Peter? — Ele franziu o cenho, pareciam ter chegado ao centro da questão.

— James esta visitando os avôs paternos, parece que a avó dele adoeceu. Vão ficar alguns dias por lá. — Marlene esperou em silencio, esperando que ele continuasse. — Bom, você conhece minha família, são um tanto preconceituosos, jamais permitiriam que Remus ou Peter viessem para cá. — Deu de ombros. — Pelo menos aceitaram você. — Sorriu, e ela não teve com não retribuir. — Vem, quero te mostrar isso aqui, o lugar é bem legal. — Segurou sua mão, erguendo-a da grama na qual haviam se sentado e começaram a explorar a propriedade.

A poucos metros ficava a praia, era realmente linda. Tinha arrebentações rochosas, algumas palmeiras e a areia e finíssima e branca. Sirius também a levou até o outro lado da propriedade, onde havia um caminho de pedras branquíssimas, desembocando em um lago.

— Mas, como? — Perguntou, estavam em uma área de praia, porque raios tinham um lago naquele lugar?

— É artificial, papai mandou construir para minha mãe. Ela é cheia dos caprichos. — Ambos riram juntos. — E ele não costuma negar muita coisa à ela. — Walburga era uma mulher curiosa, e não lhe parecia estranho que realmente fosse mimada. Um elfo apareceu do nada, fazendo uma reverencia exagerada, quase tocando o pé com a ponta do nariz.

— Senhor Sirius, sua mãe está chamando o senhor e menina McKinnon para o almoço. — Sirius acenou em direção ao elfo, e disse-lhe que já estavam a caminho, o elfo se desfez em fumaça após um leve estalar de dedos.

— Vamos, não queremos ver minha mãe brava. Ela simplesmente _odeia_ atrasos. — A ênfase a palavra fora o bastante para que Marlene se colocasse a caminhar rapidamente. Logo estavam apostando uma corrida até a casa, que o garoto vencera por muito pouco.

Ao chegarem à sala de jantar, se depararam com uma quantidade bem grande de pratos, certamente os convidados chegariam a tempo da refeição.

— Senhores Black, Lestrange, por favor, venham por aqui. — Quando pousaram os olhos sobre os recém chegados não foi com grande surpresa que Marlene constatou a presença das primas de Sirius, a chamada Tríade Maldita. Eram bem conhecidas em Hogwarts, até mesmo sua caçula, que ingressara a pouquíssimo tempo. O que lhe chamou a atenção foi o fato de Rabastan e Rodolphus também estarem ali, mas não deveria. Afinal eles sim faziam parte da elite bruxa. Todos se cumprimentaram e Marlene lançou um sorriso simples a Rabastan, ele não parecia nada entusiasmado, mas não havia tempo para conversas, o almoço estava posto, e comentários a parte, que almoço.

Os dias foram se passando, a viagem superara em muito as suas expectativas iniciais. Estar entre os alunos de Slytherin não era tão ruim quanto Sirius fazia parecer, eles sabiam se divertir, e muito. E fora numa das tardes em que procuravam vencer o tédio que tiveram a brilhante idéia de promover uma disputa entre os garotos. Seria uma competição de natação. Teriam de atravessar o percurso que levava até uma ilhota, que havia no terreno. Não chegava a ser mar aberto, mas as ondas já ficavam mais fortes. Obviamente que todos toparam, Sirius parecia animado, determinado em mostrar quem é que mandava. Ele tinha que ser o melhor. Ele e o irmão, já que era uma disputa de duplas. Bellatrix fora eleita a juíza, com seus dezesseis anos já exibia coro de mulher, bem delineado pelo maiô negro que usava. Os cabelos da mesma cor emoldurando a tez um pouco morena, que em decorrência do sol estava ainda mais bronzeada. Sem duvidas era linda. Ela fazia graça, até finalmente gritar um _vão_, para os garotos que pularam na água o mais rápido que puderam. Marlene estava sentada perto de uma pedra, ao seu lado estava Andromeda, que escrevia distraidamente no que lhe apareceu ser um diário. Esta era sem duvida a garota Black de quem mais gostava, era um bocado parecida com Sirius. Narcissa passava algum tempo com a mãe, e nesta ocasião nem mesmo quisera ir à praia com os mais velhos. Observara a corrida até onde pode, pois a cera distancia não conseguia enxergar quem estava na dianteira, até o último instante em que vislumbrara Rodolphus estava vencendo. Dez minutos depois eles despontavam de volta, visivelmente cansados, Sirius estava à frente, seguido de perto por Regulus e Rodolphus. E fora essa a configuração do pódio quando alçaram a praia. Sirius vencera, seguido pelo irmão, que se revelara um atleta e tanto e os Lestrange chegaram por ultimo, Rodolphus ria despreocupado, nenhum dos dois jamais foi chegados a natação, como viria explicar mais tarde. Ao contrario de Sirius e Regulus, que praticavam o esporte desde que se entendia por gente.

— Eu disse que éramos os melhores, Lene. — Com um sorriso mais que aberto Sirius lhe erguera do chão em um abraço de urso, girando Marlene como se fosse uma boneca de pano.

— Parabéns, Six. — Sorriu para ele, sendo girada mais uma vez, e finalmente foi colocada no chão. Sirius pareceu achar divertido fazer Bellatrix mergulhar com ele, como forma de premio. Ela pelo visto não concordava, já que corria desabaladamente dele pela praia. Mas Sirius fora mais rápido, e definitivamente, mais forte, já carregara Bellatrix para o mar, a garota gritava impropérios ao ar até que Sirius a soltou dentro d'água, a partir deste instante ela pareceu muito mais empenhada em tentar matá-lo afogado. Rodolphus resolvera entrar na dança, pegando Andromeda no colo, fazendo com que o diário caísse aberto na areia, a tinta manchando de nanquim a areia branca.

— Rodolphus, me solte. — Ela esperneava, mas não adiantava, o garoto Lestrange era realmente forte. — O meu diário. — Ela falava, mas estava pendurada sobre um dos ombros do garoto, caso se debatesse de mais o máximo que conseguiria era um balo estabaco no chão.

— Fique calma Andy, ninguém vai ler seus segredos. — Sentenciou, correndo com a menina para o mar, lançando-a na água bem como Sirius fizera a Bellatrix. Agora seriam dois afogados. Marlene se encaminhou até o lugar onde o diário de Andromeda fora jogado em um ângulo estranho, fechando-o cuidadosamente, colocando a pena e o tinteiro de nanquim a seu lado. Ergueu o rosto, sentindo a leve brisa que fazia com que seus cabelos se balançassem displicentemente. Ao abrir os olhos notou que Rabastan estava escorado a pedra, observando-a.

— O que foi? — Indagou, semicerrando os olhos, a claridade a atingia em cheio ao olhar nos olhos dele, era no mínimo uma cabeça mais alto que ela.

— Nada. — Ele deu de ombros, mal humorado. Falaram-se durante o verão, mas ele sempre parecia estar lutando para não dizer algo, às vezes ela o via olhando feio em sua direção. Simplesmente não entendia.

— Isso é porque perdeu para os Black? — perguntou, astutamente.

— Não, claro que não. — Rabastan tinha a mania de se tornar extremamente irônico ou monossilábico sempre que discutiam. Ás vezes as duas coisas. Marlene odiava qualquer uma das versões. Ela, em contrapartida, disparava a falar. Ele a tirava do sério, simples assim. — Digamos que eu já esteja acostumado. — Rabastan era um péssimo perdedor, mas a garota teve a sensação de que não se tratava apenas da disputa do dia.

— Do que está falando? — A cada instante sua paciência ficava menor, os olhos de safira reluziam de um modo violento.

— De nada, esquece isso. — Ela estava fiando com raiva, pode notar. Mas e daí? Isso era um problema dela, ela que se lascasse pra lá.

— Desembuche logo, Rabastan. — Ordenou, em um tom que não costumava ser dela. Céus, como era irritante!

— Caramba McKinnon, já mandei esquecer. — Ele acabara gritando com ela, que o olhava incrédula, os olhos arregalados. Não somente pelo grito, mas ele jamais a chamara pelo sobrenome, nem se quer falava com ela daquela maneira.

— Ótimo, aproveite e me esqueça também. — Por um instante sentiu os olhos arderem, piscou várias vezes para afastar a sensação. Não iria chorar na frente dele, não mesmo.

— Espera. — Ele a puxou pelo braço, quando a mesma fizera menção de se afastar. Segurava seu pulso fino, Marlene ainda era magra, mas não mais a garotinha Magrela que conhecera há anos atrás. Agora seu corpo começava a demonstrar curvas, que se tornavam evidentes por debaixo do maiô vermelho que usava. Rabastan não gostava de vermelho, mas tinha de admitir que ficava bem nela. Os cabelos continuavam imensos, caindo em ondas pelas costas, emoldurando o rosto. Mas ele sempre gostaria de seus olhos, que neste momento estavam um tanto vermelhos. É, ele não gostava de vermelho.

— Você está namorando o Sirius? — Perguntou-lhe em um jorro, as palavras saindo atropeladamente de seus lábios.

— Como é que é? — Marlene o fitava incrédula.

— Nada, esquece. — Novamente monossilabismo. Apesar do que dissera ele ainda não havia soltado seu pulso.

— Eu por acaso pareço estar namorando o Sirius? — Perguntou, a primeira coisa que lhe veio a mente.

— Se quer saber, parece sim. — Retrucou, irritado, olhando fixamente em seus olhos.

— Essa é a coisa mais insana que já ouvi na minha vida, Sirius é praticamente o irmão que nunca tive na vida, além do que ele... — Não poderia completar. Marlene tinha quase certeza de que Sirius tinha sentimentos por Bellatrix, mesmo ela sendo dois anos mais velha que ele. Sempre via os olhares que lançava para ela nos corredores, e como ambos se comportavam quando estavam juntos, principalmente quando pensavam que não havia ninguém os observando. Mas isso não era assunto seu.

— Enfim, não gosto dele dessa maneira e tenho certeza de que ele também não me vê assim. — Disse, tentando soltar seu pulso do aperto do garoto Lestrange, mas ele ainda parecia irritado.

— Então porque ele te trouxe pra cá? — Pensou em gritar um belo: _Não é da sua conta_, mas seria tão infantil quanto ele se o fizesse.

— Ele não queria ficar sozinho com tantos slytherins na casa dele. E sinceramente estou começando a entender o porquê. — Disse, finalmente puxando o pulso de suas mãos. Havia ficado um tanto vermelho. Ele odiava vermelho. — James foi visitar a avó doente, e os pais não permitiram que ele trouxesse Remus ou Peter. O fim você já conhece. — Ela estava mesmo com raiva, e ficava incrivelmente mais bonita quando estava assim. Ah, agora ele sabia que realmente achava-a linda. Então porque estava agindo feito um idiota com ela?

— Então você realmente não está gostando dele? — Ela o fitava com incredulidade, ás vezes Rabastan tinha dificuldades para enxergar o que estava bem debaixo de seu nariz.

— Você é mesmo um imbecil Rabastan Lestrange. — Virou-se de costas, novamente na intenção de ir embora, porém, mais uma vez ele segurou seu pulso.

— Eu preciso ouvir Lene, preciso ter certeza de que não está apaixonada por ele. — Era difícil raciocinar direito quando ele a fitava com aqueles olhos tão bonitos, eram de um tom castanho bem claro, rajado de verde. Marlene gostava de verde.

— Se eu gostasse dele não estaria aqui tendo essa discussão com você. — Limitou-se a dizer, sem ter como fugir do olhar do garoto. Era como se estivesse presa.

— Que bom. — Ele disse, enlaçando-a pela cintura. Agora estavam realmente próximos. Ele podia ver pequenas sardas que pontilhavam suas bochechas e nariz, elas não estavam ali antes das férias. Tinha certeza. Talvez fosse culpa do sol. Marlene não sabia o que dizer, a proximidade estava definitivamente mexendo com sua capacidade de raciocínio. — Porque eu gosto de você, Marlene, e muito. — Ele observou todo seu rosto, o nariz fino, o fio de cabelo desobediente que caia sobre seus olhos de safira, e o modo como mantinha a boca entreaberta. Ah, a boca dela era tão vermelha.

— Pensei que nunca fosse dizer. — Conseguiu falar algo, por fim.

Rabastan definitivamente amava vermelho, principalmente se fosse o vermelho dos lábios dela. E então, sem mais delongas, cobriu a distância que havia entre seus lábios. O beijo começou de forma lenta, e bem tímida, era apenas um tocar de lábios. Sutil e inocente. Marlene passou os braços em torno de seu pescoço, o que fez o coração de Rabastan dar um ligeiro salto, como que se comemorando cada pequeno ato. O beijo foi se intensificando, as línguas se tocando de modo desajeitado, a principio, mas logo encontraram uma sincronia. Os lábios se procurando com cada vez mais intensidade. Era incrível como funcionavam tão bem juntos.

_Há certas coisas na vida que não se esquece;  
as férias a beira mar, a sensação de poder ajudar um amigo  
o alegria de uma vitória merecida, a recompensa da comemoração  
uma briga sem razão, a beleza de uma declaração  
e o sabor indescritível do primeiro beijo._

* * *

**N/A:** Quem já leu alguma de minhas fics deve ter notado que eu amo misturar pessoas de slytherin/gryffindor. Não tem jeito, mas vou tentar mudar isso um pouco. E outra coisa que não tem jeito, ficar sem falar sobre a minha linda tríade maldita. Sou apaixonada pelos Black, que se há de fazer.

Então, espero que tenham gostado dessa relação de amizade entre a Lene e o Sirius, fiquei meio cansada de vê-los sempre como casal.

SE alguém gostou da idéia, por favor, mande reviwes. *-*

**Bjokas, LLB.**


End file.
